


Not Alone

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT: Harry and Neville have a heart to heart.





	Not Alone

Harry was sitting down by the lake on Halloween, he had asked not to be disturbed, so he hoped his friends would stick to his request. He just wanted some time to himself. Ron and Hermione had granted him that much and they promised to come and get him if it was getting too late. Harry just settled underneath a large tree with his photo album on his lap, letting himself get sucked into his thoughts.

He must have been there for a couple of hours, when a shadow came over him. He turned to tell whoever it was to go away, when he saw Neville standing there, holding his own photo album. It clicked instantly and Harry shimmied over and Neville gracefully dropped down into the spot next to him. Neither of them saying a word.

They must have sat there for hours not saying a word, the only noise being made was from them the turning pages and the occasional chocked sob. Harry never really understood how people could forget and dismiss Neville as much as they did. He'd been through so much more than Harry and nobody realised it, because Harry's parents were killed and it was awful but he'd been able to grown up and learn to mourn them but Neville, he'd had to grow up with live parents who would never know who he was. He could never move on.

As the day got on, the boys slowly opened up to each other. It wasn't planned and neither expected it, but their joint silent had let them both come to understand something about the other. They begun to share stories, they talked about their childhood, and the different but similar lives they led up until they started school. They opened up their photo albums to each other and shared the names and stories that went with them. They'd repeated them to themselves so many times and it was special to be able to share these sacred memories with someone else, someone who understood the importance and what they meant. 

The two shared some of their made up ideas from their youth. Stories that they would recreate from the minimal knowledge both had had about their parents. They spent all afternoon talking with each other and even though they didn't actually talk about themselves or share any modern information, they grew to know more about each other than they ever did.

Neither had many people who they could share these moments of their life with and they suddenly knew that from this day forward they had each other. They finally had someone who they could turn to when they were having a bad day, they now had someone who would always be there. They were never going to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
